Evangelia Abel
History Early Life Not much is known about Lia's early life, aside from the fact that she is the second daughter of Michael and Isabelle, born a few years after Joanna's mother. Lia said she always referred to her sister as Holly, but is unknown whether Holly is Joanna's mother's real name. Lia and Holly were extremely closed when they were younger and Michael said that they were "inseparable". When Holly was twenty (Lia was seventeen), Holly left her family and she and Lia spoke less often. Lia said she left her parents six years after Holly. Viking Era, 876-914 Lia said that she spent many years with the Vikings. In 900 A.D, she met a Nephilim called Gustavo Abel. Lia fell in love with Gustavo and eventually married him. Gustavo became immortal upon his marriage to Lia. The pair stayed in Scandinavia for a few more years, during that time Lia saw Holly again after 200 years. Lia noted that Holly wasn't particularly "fond" of Gustavo but did get along with him easily, knowing he made Lia happy. Michael showed up a few days after Holly and Lia reunited and was "laughing like he never seen anything like it" at seeing Lia and Holly show "sister-love". Eventually, Gustavo and Lia left Scandinavia and travelled over Europe. Bulgaria, 1467-1498 Lia said she was in Bulgaria from 1467-1498 but the highlight was 1484, when she bumped into Holly. While dancing with Gustavo, she saw Holly and left the dance to talk to her sister. Holly was clearly surprised to see her little sister in Bulgaria. Lia told Holly that she and Gustavo "are still on our trip around Europe." Holly said that "it has been over 500 years" and Lia admitted that she and Gustavo were travelling around the known world. Holly smiled at Lia's confession. The sisters stayed together for the few days Holly was in Bulgaria. Gustavo said to Jo that "even though they hardly saw each other, you'd never know by how much they'd talk when they did see each other". Holly told Lia that their mother and father wanted to know how it was going with Lia. Lia said she was fine and that she would return home when she was done with the trip. Holly nodded and said she couldn't wait to have the family together again. Lia agreed and the two said goodbye to each other. Lia admitted that both she and Holly were both crying when they were saying goodbye to each other. Holly's Pregnancy The next time Lia's history is known is when she was summoned by Holly for something urgent in 2005. Lia arrived quickly, wondering why Holly had called her now of all times, after "521 years." Lia and Holly hugged each other tightly at seeing each other after so long. Lia claimed she "could hear two heartbeats coming from Holly, one from her and the other from her womb". Lia asked Holly about it and Holly's face twisted into worry. Holly made Lia swear that she wouldn't tell their parents and Lia agreed, clearly confused. Holly said she was somehow pregnant and Lia congratulated her big sister. Holly sighed and said that it wasn't good at all. Holly said to her little sister that she was pregnant by a Greater Demon. Lia had to ask if she heard Holly right "three times" to make sure Holly said what Lia thought. After Holly said "yes three times, by the third getting annoyed at repeating herself" Lia looked at Holly as though she didn't even recognise her. After a few moments of silence, Lia started yelling at her sister, angry at her for even allowing this to happen. Holly yelled back saying she "didn't even know until it was far too late." Lia stormed off, not knowing that was the last time she was ever going to see her big sister. Holly's death Nine months after having her argument with Holly, Lia was still angry at Holly. Michael and Isabelle came to Lia, Isabelle in tears and Michael looking as though not much was stopping him from breaking into pure anger. Lia asked what was wrong and Isabelle left, knowing not much was stopping her from bursting. Michael sighed at Isabelle's departure. Lia asked Michael if they knew and Michael responded with "we found out when Holly gave birth and died." Lia started shaking, tears running down from her eyes. She and Michael, who finally broke, hugged. Lia told her father she and Holly had gotten into a huge fight and Michael told her that "before she gave birth, she asked me if I could tell you that she regretted the argument". Lia said she regretted it too. Lia asked Michael about Holly's child and Michael told her that the child was a girl and that he hid her with a human family. Lia nodded, knowing that was what was best for her. Michael asked Lia if she knew who Joanna's father was but Lia shook her head saying "if I knew that, I would've probably reacted worse to the news my big sister was pregnant by a demon". Michael nodded but there was still clearly a look of worry on his face. Lia asked about it but Michael didn't answer her, much to Lia's annoyance. Aftereffects Days after Holly's death, Lia was in denial that her big sister was dead and that this was some "sick ass joke by the angels as revenge for me arguing with Holly". Gustavo says that this was Lia's weakest moments. When Lia finally accepts Holly's death after three weeks, she asks Gustavo to take her to Holly's grave. Gustavo got the address from Michael after he told Lia that Holly was dead. Gustavo took Lia to Holly's grave where Lia said her final words to Holly. Lia swore she would start killing demons and demon hybrids, but she would protect her niece at all costs. Living up to her promise Lia watched over Joanna and said that Joanna "has always resembled Holly in all ways". Lia noted that Joanna enjoyed hunting demons, despite the fact she has a demon father. Lia knew Nik was Joanna's guardian and wasn't surprised Joanna had an attraction towards Nik. Lia made herself known to Nik, Joanna, Matthew and Alex when they were twelve and hunting a "particularly nasty demon". Lia killed the demon though the group asked Lia who she was. Lia revelled her face to the group and held up a necklace that belonged to Holly. Joanna, surprising everyone but Lia, remembered the necklace. Matthew suggested it was a replica but Lia said that it was "a 553 year old original, from Bulgaria, belonging originally to Joanna's mother, now to Joanna herself." Before the group could say anything else, Lia disappeared. When Joanna was fifteen and wearing her mother's necklace, another demon attacked her and Lia saved Jo. Jo recognised Lia and demanded how Lia knew the necklace belonged to Joanna's mother or how she would even know her mother and why she had it. Lia told Jo that Lia bought the necklace for Holly as a parting gift when Holly was leaving Bulgaria. Lia explained that Joanna's mother was Lia's older sister. Jo was in shock but Lia told her that Jo comes from an extraordinary family and that nearly everyone in the world knows Joanna's grandfather, and what war their entire family is fighting in, even right this second. Lia told Jo to ask Nik about Michael and Isabelle before disappearing again. Nik says that Lia helped drop Jo off at the Church, though wasn't sure whether it was a good idea originally. She helped Nik with the magic needed to erase Joanna's memories, replace them and to cover up Joanna's birthmark. Throughout the book Lia first appears after a demon attack, and there she "meets" Joanna. Nik told Jo that Lia was "Carly's" aunt and that Lia has a temper. Lia glared at Nik but asked Jo if she was okay, and Jo nodded. Lia smiled and left the two. Jo asked Nik about Lia and Nik told Jo the truth, that Lia was Michael's second daughter and that she was a lot like Michael personality wise. The next time Lia is seen is when Jo was with Matthew and Alex after having a thousand demon scratches, which is a poison to Joanna. Matt and Alex weren't surprised to see Lia, Nik suspected that the brothers summoned Lia. Lia cures Jo and Michael appears behind Lia. Lia doesn't turn around to face her father but instead asked why he was there. Michael said he was there with the same reason as Lia. Michael asked Lia how Jo was going and Lia answered with a "fine" but still didn't face her dad. Michael left and Lia left as well. She appears in many flashbacks when Michael meets Joanna and he tells her about Lia and Holly. Michael tells Jo that Lia and Holly "were the closest sisters you could ever meet". Holly always helped Lia get over her physic visions, which always caused Lia nightmares. Michael admitted that he had no idea why they didn't talk to each other as often when Holly left home, though when they did see each other, they were impossible to separate. Personality Lia has a very twisted personality, as shown millions times. She is loyal to her parents but it has been proven that she has ALWAYS put Holly and Gustavo in front of them as she never told her parents that Jo's father was a Greater Demon or that Gustavo is Nephilim. Michael said that when Lia was a little girl you could "read her like an open book" but this changed as Lia's physic visions started kicking in, causing Lia to build layers around herself, in the hope to stop the nightmares caused by the visions. The one thing no one can disagree on is that Lia has a very short temper and is extremely fierce. She doesn't like being told what to do since she is "more stubborner than anyone or anything" and normally uses violence as the answer to conflict. She is extremely ruthless and tends to act before thinking things through. She is seen to be extremely hard to control and believes that people choose their destiny, that it isn't something that was chosen long before their birth. Lia has many layers around herself and tends to push people out, including her parents, Gustavo, Holly and Jo. She has a deep regret with Holly's death, mostly because she got into a fight with Holly a few months before Holly died and that she never got to say goodbye. Lia is also seen to be terrified of her physic ability as she can see what happens but isn't allowed to change their fate, even though that is against Lia's morals. Lia is known to despise demons and MOST demon hybrids (with the expectation of Joanna and Jo's kids). She enjoys slaying demons and said that it's the best part of her day. While she does despise demons, she holds humans in high esteem, claiming that, though humans have flaws, they also have humanity, something which is extremely powerful. Physical Appearance Lia is a beautiful female appearing in her late teens/early twenties. She has chocolate-brown coloured hair with chocolate brown eyes to match and a light olive skin tone. She is tall and has an athletic figure. Lia is often described as "extremely sexy" and "stunning". There are multiple, faint scars all over her body from demons. Like all non-human beings, she has tattoo-like markings that are uniquely her own that only angels and demons whose sight isn't covered up can see. Clothing wise, she normally wears black training gear with a black jacket over it, since she is either killing demons or training young angels. When she is trying to "blend in" with the human world, she either wears a dress with stockings and boots or a long-sleeved shirt with a skirt, stockings and boots. She sometimes wears antique jewellery with some light make up like eye-liner or lipstick. On formal occasions she wears ball gowns fitting for the era and event. Her hair is worn in lose ringlets and parted down the middle, though is sometimes pulled up in a ponytail. During formal events, her hair is loosely curled, and normally hangs a bit to the left. She sometimes streaks her hair with bright colours "for the fun of it". Relationships *Michael - father *Joanna - niece *Gustavo - husband *Holly - sister *Nik - niece's husband *Isabelle - mother *Rosalia - great-niece *August - great-nephew *Lissa - BFF *Kol - best friend *Kol, Lia and Lissa - best friends *Matthew - ally/mutual understanding *Alex - ally/mutual understanding Powers and Abilities *Nigh-Omnipotence *Immortality *Immunity *Regeneration *Supernatural Strength, Speed, Stamina and Knowledge *Chronokinesis *Telekinesis *Healing *Mental Manipulation *Teleportation *Telepathy *Precognition *Voice Mimicry Weaknesses *Demon scratches and bites *Archangels *Enchanted blades Gallery Hunter18.jpg Hunter17.jpg Hunter16.jpg Hunter15.jpg Hunter14.png Hunter13.png Hunter12.png Hunter11.jpg Hunter10.jpg Hunter9.jpg Hunter8.jpg Hunter7.png Hunter6.png Hunter5.png Hunter4.png Hunter3.jpg Hunter1.jpg HunterQuote.jpg|Lia's Quote HunterPromo3.jpg HunterPromo2.png HunterPromo.png